


You Make Bath Time Lots of Fun

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Bruce's first sexual experience in years, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Science Boyfriends, first sexual encounter with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walks in on Bruce in the bath and decides to give him a helping hand.</p><p>Bruce and Tony's first sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Bath Time Lots of Fun

Tony pushes open the door to Bruce’s room and walks in.  He rarely knocks these days, as he pretty much lives in there too.  Bruce isn’t in the room, but the door to the en suite bathroom is mostly closed. Without giving it a second thought, or really even a first thought, Tony swings the door open and walks on in.

“Hey Bruce, did you wanna…”  Tony stops short as he’s greeted with the sight of Bruce relaxing in the bathtub covered in fluffy pink bubbles.  Relaxing until Tony bursts in, that is.

“Jesus Christ, Tony, don’t you know how to knock?”  Bruce sits up quickly in the bath.

“But, the door was open.”

“It was not.”

“Okay, the door was  _ajar_ , excuse me for exaggerating the exact state of openness of the door.”  Tony smirks at Bruce.  “So, you’re a bath guy, huh?”

Bruce puts his hand over his face.   “Yeah, I’m a bath guy.  They’re very calming.”

“Yeah, I bet.  And, are the pink bubbles calming too?”

Bruce looks up at Tony sharply.  “I found them in your bathroom, Stark.”

Tony’s mouth drops open.  “Oh.  Yeah.  Well, anyway… uh…”

Bruce smiles.  It’s not often he can render Tony speechless.  And while covered in pink bubbles, even.  Not half bad.  “What did you want, Tony?”

“Well, I came in to see what you wanted to do for dinner.  But I can just… I’m sorry, can I take a picture of you?”  He pulls out his phone and points it at Bruce.

“What?  No!  Put that away.”

“Come on, I’m not gonna send it to anyone or anything.  I just wanna make it the background of my phone.”

“Dammit Tony, stop it!”  He tries to cover his face with his hands.

“Come on out of there and make me.”

“If I let you take a picture of me, will you get the hell out of here and let me finish my bath in peace?”

“Well, I was actually thinking of maybe staying for a while.  You look like you could maybe use some help there.  You know, getting all the places you can’t reach and all.”  Tony steps forward, still holding the camera up.  Bruce lowers his hands and looks up at Tony curiously, and as soon as he has a clear shot, Tony takes it.  “HA!  Yes, this is seriously the best picture I have ever taken, and I’ve taken some crazy—“

“Tony!!!  This is my relaxation time.  You got your picture, fine.  Now get out and we can talk later.”

Instead, Tony drops his phone into his pocket and crosses all the way to the tub.  “But I was serious about leaning you a hand, doctor.  And I mean that in the dirtiest way possible.”  He kneels down next to Bruce.

“That’s probably not a great idea.”  But he doesn’t protest as Tony starts to roll up both of his sleeves.  Tony leans over the tub, resting against the side of it and looking Bruce in the eyes.

“Of course it’s a great idea, I came up with it.”  He puts one hand into the tub and swipes slowly at some of the bubbles before sliding it over to Bruce’s chest.   Bruce suddenly remembers that he needs to breathe, and as Tony caresses his chest with a wet and slippery hand he exhales sharply.  He can feel his heart start to beat faster.

“Tony,” he whispers.  “I don’t know if I can.  We haven’t…”

“Shhh, just let me do this.  I promise you’ll be fine.”  And who was Bruce to argue with a promise from Tony Stark.  Especially when the promise involved something sexual.  He’d let Tony continue for now. He could always stop him if he got too excited.  Maybe…

Tony never breaks eye contact with Bruce as he puts his other hand into the bath tub and swishes the water around.  He slides this hand up to rest higher on Bruce’s chest, right over his heart.

“Take it easy, Bruce.  Breathe.”  Bruce nods and starts to control his breathing.  After a minute or so, Tony begins to move his first hand down into the bath water.  He keeps the other hand firmly over Bruce’s heart, an anchor for Bruce to focus on.

Tony moves his hand lower, slowly, keeping his eyes steadily on Bruce’s.  Bruce bites his lower lip.  His vision is starting to blur slightly, but he’s still breathing and he feels in control.  Bruce is already hard when Tony takes him in his hand.  Tony wraps his fingers around him, being extra careful not to get carried away no matter how excited he’s getting himself.  Bruce makes a soft noise like a whimper and quickly grabs the hand Tony’s keeping over his heart with one of his own.  He holds on tightly as Tony starts to move his other hand, water lapping softly at the sides of the bathtub and pink bubbles dipping in waves throughout the tub.

“You okay?”  Tony asks, not because he thinks Bruce can’t handle it, but he wants a sign that it’s okay to continue.  He doesn’t want anything unexpected to ruin this for them.  Bruce closes his eyes and nods, squeezing Tony’s hand harder.

Tony doesn’t need any more encouragement.  He speeds up the motions of his hand slightly, not wanting to go too fast.  Bruce is making these incredible moaning noises that Tony wishes he could capture as a ringtone to go along with his new wallpaper.  He closes his own eyes, incredibly aroused.  He focuses on Bruce, knowing that if this works it will be an open doorway into their so far non-existent sex life.  It’s doesn’t take long until Bruce cries out louder, opening his eyes, and roughly shakes against Tony.  It’s been a long time for Bruce.  Too long.  He looks at Tony, both of them panting.  Their mutual lust-filled stare only lasts a few seconds before Bruce drops Tony’s hand and slumps forward, pulling Tony by the neck into a deep kiss.  He pulls back slightly and presses his forehead to Tony’s.

“Wow.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Do you want… I mean, should I…?”

“No, no, I’m fine.  I just wanted… I wanted you.”

Bruce feels a smile spread across his lips.  “I knew it was only a matter of time until you got what you wanted.”

“Expect any less?”

Bruce shakes his head softly.  “No.  Not from you.”  He kisses Tony gently.

“Ok, you know what, finish your bath, get ready, get dressed. Something nice.  I’m taking you out.  We’re gonna take the limo and I’m gonna parade you all over the town on my arm and spend a ridiculous amount of money on you.”

“Tony, you don’t have to—“

“Hey, remember what you just said about me always getting what I want?”

Bruce smiles and nods.  “Okay, give me… God, give me an hour after that.”

“You got it.  Meet me in the lobby.”  Tony stands up and takes a step towards the door, but he stops and returns to Bruce for one last kiss.

“Get out of here, Stark, or you’ll never be on time.”

Tony smiles and leaves the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He half-jogs out of Bruce’s room on the way to his.  Before his big night on the town with his amazing boyfriend, Tony’s got a date with the hand that rocked Bruce Banner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our blog ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com This work goes along with our RP story line on the blog but it can be read alone with no other context for the boys.


End file.
